


Mauvais Genres

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: Correspondances [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Nanowrimo, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Drabbles, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de longues démonstrations  pour que l'un comme l'autre se mettent au fait de leurs attentes. Seulement deux heures et une bouteille de jurançon partagée. Charles, contrairement à tous les autres, ne lui avait pas dit que c'était du gâchis, Charles n'avait pas eu ce regard plein de dépit. Mais seraient-ils à la hauteur ?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Correspondances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726324
Comments: 391
Kudos: 4





	1. Mouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/gifts).



> Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre du Camp NaNoWriMo d'avril 2020. Deux drabbles tous les jours avec des mots proposés par admamu.
> 
> _A l'intention des lecteurs futurs : ce recueil a été écrit durant le confinement, pour moi l'expérience d'une temporalité différente, ce que j'ai voulu refléter dans la fiction. Ainsi, pour être bien en phase avec mes intentions sur ce texte, je conseille de ne lire que deux drabbles par jour. Belle lecture à vous !_

Comment être absolument certain de faire mouche à tous les coups ? Comment être certain que l'homme assis en face de vous partage vos sentiments ? Comment être bien certain que d'un coup de poing, il ne vous cassera pas la gueule, vous faisant mordre la poussière et que le goût, triste et amer du refus sera presque aussi affreux que ce goût métallique dans votre bouche ? Ou peut-être que vous aurez une bonne surprise ? Oh mais la surprise est même très bonne, le sourire de votre vis-à-vis s'élargit. Vous avez un mois pour le faire vôtre. C'est aujourd'hui que l'on commence.


	2. Inclination

Si son sourire semble un brin squalide, il n'y peut rien, c'est génétique. Crinière rousse, démarche fière et assurée, le dos droit perché sur son tabouret, Erik ne perd pas un pouce de sa taille. Son mètre-quatre-vingt-trois semble s'étirer autrement plus. Mince, côtes un peu saillantes sous sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, avec une négligence calculée, yeux gris ou verts ou peut-être même bleus. Erik est fier. Il connait ses inclinations et les mains de son cadet sont prometteuses. On les croit blanches et lisses, mais de plus près, elles semblent raconter une histoire qu'il a envie de découvrir. 


	3. Poussière

Sa belle gueule est sauve. Ses yeux qu'il a bleus ne finiront pas pochés et ses dents blanches que le thé - qu'il boit en quantité industrielle depuis plus de vingt ans - n'a même pas encore commencer à faire ressembler à l'ivoire d'un vieux piano, resteront intactes. Il passe une langue gourmandes sur ses lèvres trop rouges, trop sèches. L'homme devant lui plaît tout à fait. Mais non seulement content de ne pas avoir mordu la poussière, Charles a envie de lui mais pas seulement pour un soir ou pour un jour. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus.


	4. Fabriquer

L'image de confiance et d'assurance, il ne l'avait pas fabriquée. Erik savait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait toujours su. Dès son adolescence, il avait su qu'il n'était pas comme ses pairs. Dans ses rêves, dans sa vie, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et presque toujours on lui avait refusé. On lui avait dit qu'un homme comme lui ne demande pas ce genre de choses, qu'un homme comme lui, ça devrait faire autre chose. Et pourtant, il en avait toujours envie. Se pouvait-il que celui qu'il venait de rencontrer, il s'appelait Charles, lui donne ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment ?


	5. Toilette

Charles n'avait pas fait d'efforts de toilette ce soir-là. Il ne s'était attendu à rien et il ne voulait être fidèle qu'à lui-même. D'où la chemise bleu pâle aux manches à peine relevées qui révélaient sur sa peau claire d'anglais une constellation de petites éphélides. Il retroussait toujours ses manches, montrant ainsi des poignets qu'il avait secs et souples, mais avait en horreur les chemises à manches courtes. En plus d'être une faute de goût, pour lui, cela signifiait que l'on avait osé présumer de son désir. Lui, il voulait être le seul maître de la longueur de ses manches. 


	6. Démontrer

Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de longues démonstrations, d'arguties et de schémas complexes pour que l'un comme l'autre se mettent au fait de leurs attentes. Seulement deux heures et une bouteille de jurançon partagée. 

Charles, contrairement à tous les autres, ne lui avait pas dit que c'était du gâchis, Charles n'avait pas eu ce regard plein de dépit. Mais seraient-ils à la hauteur ?

Être à la hauteur du réel, c'était un défi. Mais être à la hauteur de l'imaginaire, c'en était un plus grand encore, se dit Erik alors qu'il sirotait avec plaisir son troisième verre de blanc moelleux.


	7. Couloir

Lorsque Charles Xavier veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. On ne saurait pas dire non à cet homme. Ce n'est pas en criant qu'il se fait obéir. Il reste toujours parfaitement maître de lui-même. Et pour autant, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. De tous les clients du bar, il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait. N'importe qui l'aurait suivi, aurait remonté le petit couloir et l'escalier, mais pas Erik, pas encore tout de suite. Et Charles Xavier obtient pourtant toujours ce qu'il veut. Comment fait-il ? Non pas qu'il drague, non pas qu'il parle, mais il écoute, il tend l'oreille.


	8. Procéder

Charles le charme plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'admettre. Oui, Erik Lehnsherr est tout à fait charmé. Sans un mot, mais seulement avec un sourire.

Il s'attarde sur les mains de son vis-à-vis. Infimes tâches d'encre violette - la plus difficile à faire partir -, une protubérance au medius droit, des coupures nettes, comme celles que l'on se fait avec une feuille de papier, des ongles propres à peine rongés.

Pour lui-même, il pensa que c'était prometteur : il se dit qu'il avait compris comment Charles procéderait.

Il ne dirait rien, ne ferait rien et pourtant lui donnerait tout.


	9. Fers

Une deuxième bouteille est sacrifiée, deux autres heures passent encore, et les négociations avancent, la cour se fait. Quand tinte la cloche des _Last Orders_ , _Last Orders_ , ils savent qu'il se retrouveront le lendemain. Chez Erik. C'est plus spacieux, c'est plus lumineux aussi. Charles a des envies de lumière comme on a des envies, fulgurantes, de l'autre. Plus jeune, il aurait eu des hésitations, sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas freiné des quatre fers, mais il aurait bien eu quelques timidités, des réticences, à l'idée de s'abandonner à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer dans un bar. Demain, Erik lui avait promis, on devait faire bonne chère. 


	10. Compromettre

Charles et lui étaient rentrés chacun de leur côté. Non pas qu'il n'eût pas voulu se compromettre comme on l'eût dit d'une demoiselle dans un de ces romans où les héroïnes sont en proie au feu dévorant de la passion, condamnées à des abîmes sans fond par l'impureté de leurs pensées. Non, Erik ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Non, parce que ce qui semblait s'esquisser avec Charles n'avait rien de quelque chose de dévorant. Pas non plus convenu, mais Charles semblait être d'une tendresse ferme, quelqu'un qu'on respectait parce qu'il était respectueux, pas parce qu'il était respectable.


	11. Rainure

Lorsqu'il enjamba la rainure de la porte-fenêtre qui menait à son minuscule balcon à son retour chez lui, il pensait déjà au lendemain tout en rejouant le film de ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques heures auparavant. La façon qu'Erik avait eu de regarder, comme avec approbation, ses mains. Son sourire aussi, la façon dont ses longs doigts fins s'étaient ourlés sur le pied du verre, son regard, gourmand sans être concupiscent, plus celui de l'enfant devant une pâtisserie que celui d'un adulte prédateur, ce n'était pas tant un désir brutal que quelque chose de très naturel, d'organique presque.


	12. Entendement

Que l'on boude les plaisirs de la table, cela dépassait l'entendement d'Erik. De ce qu'il avait aperçu de Charles, l'homme avait l'air de se nourrir de courants d'air, mais il prendrait soin de lui, il se l'était promis (sans se le dire) dès qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il s'était levé grand-tôt, il avait fait son marché, ce beau pied de basilic lui avait donné des envies de faire lui-même son pesto, il était passé chez son traiteur italien pour récupérer des pâtes fraîches, ces poivrons jaunes, rouges, comme des émaux, ces aubergines lisses et brillantes, et ce saumon. Il était heureux.


	13. Urne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW : Alcool et effets de la consommation d'alcool

Tout habillé, chemise qu'il avait ouverte dans son sommeil, à moitié sur les couvertures, à moitié dessous, il s'était réveillé vers sept heures et referma presque aussitôt les yeux : un mal de crâne s'installait. Le blanc était traître, se dit-il avec dépit en récupérant à tâtons la bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en quatre gorgées et avala les cachets qu'il avait laissé à côté. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd, semant ses habits le long du petit couloir qui séparait la pièce de sa chambre, l'une des chaussettes se retrouva dans une urne grecque.


	14. Collection

Tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus que lui qui devait l'être. Erik essuya soigneusement les comptoirs, rangea sa panoplie de couteaux et ustensiles, raccrocha son tablier de coton bleu et blanc et alla prendre sa douche. Il n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers, ce qu'il avait fait pour Charles, il l'aurait fait pour lui-même. Il savait qu'au niveau de l'expérience, l'un comme l'autre en était au même point. Ils n'étaient pas/plus du genre collectionneurs et bien trop souvent on s'était mépris sur eux, au regret de l'un comme l'autre mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, cela pouvait changer. Du moins, il espérait.


	15. Filtre

Ce que Charles Xavier pensait, Charles Xavier le disait immédiatement, pas de tact, pas de filtre. Sitôt arrivé, lavé de frais, rasé de près, il aurait pu déclarer son amour, parce que sur l'instant, au moment où il parlait, c'était vrai, il aimait Erik. Peu importe si demain, ce n'était plus le cas, mais à l'instant où il le disait, il n'y avait pas de plus grande vérité que celle-ci. Comme il y avait eut un soir, il y eut un midi, et Erik qui l'accueillit dans sa maison, porte ouverte, sourire large. Pour la première fois, Charles se tût.


	16. Soulèvement

Le sourire d'Erik était contagieux, sur le visage de Charles, s'en dessinait le miroir.

L'ail et la pointe de fraîcheur verte, légèrement grasse du pesto, l'odeur presque sucrée des légumes rôtis, caramélisés, tout sentait si beau.

Sans que Charles ne se l'expliquât, son coeur se souleva, une ombre passa.

Mais si Erik la vit, il ne commenta pas et fit s'attabler son invité devant le vieux pétrin, le servant généreusement.

Un pichet d'eau de source fraîche trônait sur la table, aucun ne regretta le vin.

Il attendrait que Charles soit prêt. Parler, faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu, pouvait encore attendre.


	17. Coller

De façon plus ou moins prévisible, Charles ne finit pas son assiette mais Erik ne lui en veut pas et va tout de même chercher le dessert : une tarte à la rhubarbe meringuée. 

Charles dit que finalement, il en prendra peut-être bien une petite part après tout. Et il ne le regrette pas. C'est délicieux, sucré et acidulé à la fois, la pâte croque et fond en bouche. Un secret : Erik fait ses pâtes à tartes au sucre glace.

Et puis, là où s'étire un petit sourire et colle une pointe de meringue, un doigt gourmand effleure la peau claire. 


	18. Sommer

Ce n'est pas une sommation, pas une convocation, ce n'est pas non plus une exigence mais c'est une question muette, presque une prière. 

Et sa réponse, quand bien même elle se lit déjà dans son regard, il prend le temps de la dire à haute voix parce qu'il sait que c'est important. 

C'est acidulé, c'est un peu sucré, la main de Charles qui se pose sur sa joue, comme pour se rassurer de sa réalité. Il cherche sa position à tâtons comme le chaton piétine le ventre de sa mère et lorsqu'il trouve la bonne, il se donne. Au baiser.


	19. Spirale

L'orbite régulière devient spirale qui se resserre. Un rapprochement. Dans ce premier baiser, un peu maladroit alors que leurs nez s'effleurent, il n'y a pas d'urgence, il y a tout le temps du monde entre l'infini et la seconde.

La main de Charles a trouvé sa place. Ce n'est pas un champ de bataille, c'est un chant d'amour. Il n'y a qu'un baiser, paresseux et gourmand, tendre aussi. 

Ou plus exactement une infinie succession de baisers. Ils s'arrêtent, reprennent, recommencent, prennent leur temps. Ils se goûtent sans se jauger. Ils s'aiment sans se juger. 

Et puis, ils reprennent leurs souffles. 


	20. Concréter

Ce n'est pas un serment, ce n'est pas une promesse. C'est seulement, et ce n'est pas rien, de l'amour. L'amour comme une caresse, l'amour comme tendresse. Pour soi. Pour l'autre. C'est l'amour rendu concret. Parce qu'à cet instant-là, qu'importe demain s'ils changent d'avis, ils auront vécu, ils auront aimé. 

Si les mains de Charles glissent lentement jusqu'à se poser sur les hanches d'Erik puis même à passer sous son pull, ce n'est pas par convoitise, par appétit, mais plus par envie de le toucher, de l'ancrer dans sa réalité, dans sa vie, fut-ce pour un jour ou pour une heure. 


	21. Rameau

Ils ne feraient pas Pâques avant les Rameaux, ils avaient décidément pris le temps d'y venir, à ce baiser. Les mains de Charles s'étaient faites vagabondes, avaient goûté le grain de la peau d'Erik, elles s'étaient promenées sur les côtes à peine saillantes. Sous ses doigts, la chair était souple, au-dessus d'eux, une chape de laine vierge les enveloppaient comme un cocon. Pas que Charles n'eut pas voulu voir Erik dans une nudité qu'il imaginait fière, mais il se trouve qu'à ce moment-là, le baiser suffisait.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, ce fut les joues comme poudrées des délices qu'ils venaient de partager.


	22. Avènement

L’avènement conjoint ne ferait pas les livres d'Histoire, on ne le raconterait pas aux générations futures comme un instant décisif qui changea la marche, irrépressible, irrésistible du temps.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, quelque chose avait changé. Leur histoire, à eux, celle qui compte vraiment, changea.

Quelque chose passa entre eux.

Il leur semblât ce jour-là qu'il s'était passé même toute l'éternité, mais l'heure du thé n'était pas encore arrivée mais cela n'allait pas tarder non plus.

« Ce que tu veux, le veux-tu maintenant ? » demanda Erik.

Et Charles sourit.

Et Erik comprit.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la salle-de-bain.


	23. Itérer

Charles poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce blanche et bleue, refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Erik lui avait dit où il trouverait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. 

L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient réitéré le souhait de la veille au soir, on prendrait son temps, on se goûterait, on s'apprendrait, peut-être même qu'on s'aimerait. 

Il avait fermé le clapet du lavabo blanc et s'était aspergé le visage, les perles d'eau se coinçant dans sa barbe, glissant le long de son cou, s'attardant sur ses clavicules. 

Puis il continua de se préparer. Erik sortit en même temps que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'ai triché, j'ai _ré_ itéré.


	24. Conversion

Ni par conversion ni par dépit, ni par apathie ou mollesse, il avait fait ce choix qui lui semblait à présent comme le commandement d'un dieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et qu'il ne demandait qu'à connaître. Dans la petite salle-de-bain attenante à sa chambre, il s'était rafraîchi et changé. Son col roulé gisait à présent sur le fauteuil qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce dont il avait tiré les volets et où dans une semi-obscurité de fin d'après-midi la brise jouait avec le tulle aérien. Il passa le seuil en même temps que Charles ouvrait la bouche.


	25. Étui

Si Erik avait été d'une élégante simplicité lors de leur repas, les vêtements qu'il portait à présent (ou plutôt ce qu'ils révélaient) mirent Charles en appétit, gourmand de toute cette peau offerte à son regard avec complaisance et un sourire.

« Sais-tu donc à quel point tu es beau ? » fit-il donc remarquer sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je le sais, mais j'attends que tu me le montres,» répliqua Erik, taquin et sans méchanceté.

Alors Charles s'avança d'un pas décidé et vint, comme un violoncelle dans son étui, se serrer contre lui et lui montra avec une avidité qu'il se découvrait.


	26. Pavement

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Charles. Il n'eut pas le coeur de faire choir sur le pavement de tomettes ocre sa chemise et ils retournèrent tous deux dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre. Le lit de cuivre trônait au milieu de la pièce comme il avait toujours trôné ici, en majesté. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il avait tenu à garder de cette maison qu'il avait restaurée à son goût. Il n'était pas seul, il était l'homme d'un héritage, d'une lignée, il s'inscrivait dans l'histoire. Il eut une pensée pour tous ceux qui étaient venus avant lui. 


	27. Loutre

Plus tard, il y aurait parfois quelques accessoires qui viendraient donner une autre couleur à leurs interludes mais ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Aujourd'hui, on était tout à la découverte.

On se faisait curieux du corps de l'autre comme un jour on avait été curieux du sien propre.

Charles sentit la main d'Erik se poser sur son torse, écartant les pans de sa chemise, peigner ce qu'il trouva là avec soin comme l'eau passe à travers les poils d'une loutre, avec respect.

Ses propres mains papillonnaient, une cicatrice, ailleurs des chairs souples, ailleurs encore des chairs fermes. 


	28. Embarras

Il n'y eut ni honte ni embarras. Il y eut seulement quelques fou-rires, certains à la pièce haute de plafond, d'autres étouffés dans un baiser. Il se trouva par exemple qu'au détour d'une caresse particulièrement prometteuse, Charles apprit qu'Erik avait un petit espace de peau, un recoin de lui, qui craignait terriblement les chatouilles. Erik saurait un jour que son amant ne souffrirait pas qu'on lui touche les pieds. Mais dans l'immédiat, il savait déjà tout ce qui comptait, toutefois il n'était vraiment pas adverse à prendre des cours particuliers pour s'initier au reste. Et l'apprendre par coeur, par corps.


	29. Majuscule

Le plaisir refroidissant s'étalait en majuscules délicatement obscènes sur son bas-ventre.

Sur ses cuisses bouffées par un duvet roux où apparaissait ça et là quelques marques rouges là où Charles les avaient agrippées pour les écarter, s'immiscer, pour le goûter.

Il avait été à sa merci. Charles lui ayant formellement interdit de faire quoique ce soit, les mots l'avait retenu plus sûrement que les liens.

Mais Charles ne lui avait pas interdit de parler. Et il avait entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'il lui ferait une fois libre.

Il fut bâillonné par un baiser et un « Tais-toi ! » ferme et tendre. 


	30. Perspective

De là où Charles s'était assit, la perspective était belle. La narration d'Erik l'avait mis dans tous ses états et il fallait bien admettre que l'homme parlait bien.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas de honte à demander. A exiger même. Comme s'il était normal que de vouloir ce qu'il demandait et qu'il n'ait pas eu peur de perdre sa virilité dans l'échange.

Erik ne lui apparut que plus sûr de lui, plus assuré, de bien savoir ce qu'il voulait, même perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Charles s'approcha et lui donna ce qu'il n'attendait pas.

Un baiser.


	31. Semelle

Ils restèrent là encore un moment, hors du temps, sans bouger d'une semelle. Jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de la nuit s'installe lentement, colorant d'obscurité la pièce. Erik se leva le premier et tout à fait nu, alla s'offrir aux étoiles naissantes sans pudeur en passant la porte-fenêtre. Sa maison était loin du monde et des gens. 

Charles l'admira. Le trouva beau alors que les reflets blafards de la lune jouaient sur son corps. Le caressant comme lui l'avait fait quelques minutes ou quelques heures auparavant. Alors, avec une grande inspiration, il se leva et le rejoignit sur la terrasse. 


	32. Foi

Longtemps après, il confiera avoir eut l'impression qu'Erik priait à cet instant-là. Son regard brillait d'une fièvre mystique. Ou était-ce la foi en ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux qui l'habitait ? 

Charles ne se voyait pas lui-même mais une ferveur similaire le possédait. Alors, il se rapprocha d'Erik et se lova tout contre lui comme ils avaient fini leurs amours pour cette fois. 

La nuit, lui, Erik, les étoiles, tout semblait prêt à ne jamais finir. Il vit tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et jugea que cela était très bon. Étaient-ils témoins de la fin du monde ou son commencement ?


	33. Caoutchouc

Le grincement du caoutchouc sur le parquet était comme une indécence se dit Erik alors que juste à côté de lui, Charles s'était rhabillé, les mains gourdes de plaisir.

Les boutons de la chemise avaient semblés se défiler et conspiraient de conserve pour qu'Erik puisse toujours voir un peu de peau ça et là offerte à sa gourmandise mais finalement, le dernier fut fermé et ce fut toute une tragédie. 

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, pieds nus et pieds rechaussés à regret, et rapidement la lessiveuse sur la cuisinière s'affolla en répandant dans la pièce un velours de café.


	34. Martyre

Sa vie ne serait pas un martyre, il se l'était promis. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être la grande tragédienne qui aurait eue toute sa place dans une pièce classique. Mais la seule mort qu'il voulait était petite et grandiose. Et il était mort plusieurs fois cette nuit.

Et lorsque qu'Erik le raccompagna à sa voiture qu'il avait garée dans l'allée de graviers, il lui sembla qu'il mourut encore une fois dans le matin encore blême. Il devait pourtant faire ce que l'on attendait de lui. 

Retourner à ce qui lui permettait d'offrir des bouteilles de Jurançon à un bel inconnu.


	35. Jonc

Erik resta un instant dans l'aube naissante. Puis, il eut froid et rentra. Là, il prit sa douche dans une salle de bain encore saturée de Charles. Tout était encore Charles. Même le savon de Marseille vert semblait sentir Charles alors qu'Erik se frictionnait vigoureusement. 

Il aurait pu choisir d'aller errer entre les joncs et les roseaux de l'étang tout proche mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Dans son bureau, il reprit son travail tel qu'il l'avait laissé en fin de semaine. Tel qui l'avait laissé avant de rencontrer Charles. Pas une virgule, pas un verbe n'avait changé. Erik était ébranlé.


	36. Laideur

La journée venait de se finir. Un lundi ordinaire comme tous les autres lundis qui l'avait précédé et tous ceux qui le suivrait. Il n'y eut pas de moment où Charles déplora la laideur du monde, il n'y eut pas de larmes mais seulement quelque chose non pas comme un vide à remplir mais comme une chose qui l'habitait désormais et dont il ne pourrait ni ne voudrait se passer. L'instant d'après, il sortait du laboratoire, la blouse de coton blanc qui lui caressait les genoux accrochée sur sa patère dans son laboratoire, les compte-rendus de TP dans sa sacoche.


	37. Manchette

Comme il y eut un lundi, il y eut un mardi. Vers quinze heures, il avait mangé les derniers restes du saumon réchauffé à même la poêle.

Le soir venu, il s'était permis une récréation : il fit les mots-croisés du journal et l'encre grasse lui avait dégueulé sur les doigts et son stylo plume gisait, abandonné sur la manchette, mais il n'en fut pas contrarié.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait rarement été aussi productif que la veille et le jour-même.

Pour le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo blanc, il eut le même sourire qu'il avait eu pour Charles.


	38. Vilenie

Trois jours passèrent, sans vilenies ni vexations, seulement rien d'autre que l'ordinaire, les conversations d'ascenseur auprès de la machine à café, la photocopieuse à débourrer à son arrivée le jeudi. Mais le soir venu, à son bureau, il s'assit pour lire les compte-rendus de TP récupérés le lundi et il s'accorda le droit de pousser un long soupir qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rendre déchirant. (Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa vieille voisine de l'autre côté de la cloison mince.) Après son soupir, il se sentit revigoré et stylo en main, plongea dans la pile de feuilles.


	39. Girafe

Dans la foule compacte à la sortie du lycée, entre les véhicules garés en double-file où des parents attendaient leur délicieuse progéniture, il attendait lui aussi. Il se rappela avec délectation de ses premiers émois, du premier vendredi où il avait attendu Charles, où il avait crâné le cou pour l'apercevoir et aurait voulu être pourvu de celui d'une girafe pour voir plus facilement mais à présent, il avait pris le goût de l'attente. Le moment où il apercevait le petit homme et que leurs retrouvailles étaient imminentes, était sûrement l'un des meilleurs, c'était maintenant comme un prologue à l'amour. 


	40. Couronne

Il n'avait pas l'impression que le moment était couronné d'une grâce divine, mais que dans ce qui semblait être à présent une routine, il était néanmoins très heureux. Heureux de retrouver Erik qui l'attendait tous les vendredis. Un jour, Erik était venu avec sa moto dont il prenait grand soin et mains agrippées fermement à la taille de l'homme devant lui, il avait senti une nouvelle fois sa puissance irradier. Une puissance tranquille et confortable, comme celle du ronronnement d'un chat, une puissance comme une étreinte, une puissance comme une tendresse. Charles, il fallait bien le dire, se sentit aimé.


	41. Ciseaux

Erik aimait particulièrement comment Charles parvenait au passage du ciseau délicat de ses doigts habiles sur sa peau à le façonner, à le recréer à chaque fois. Comme si c'était toujours la première fois. 

Il aimait comment les sensations changeaient selon l'heure ou la saison ou que l'on soit sur ou sous le pantalon, que l'on s'aime dans la chambre ou dans le jardin. Charles le connaissait par corps mais se renouvelait toujours même quand il revenait aux rituels qui avaient fait leurs preuves.

Et puis, parfois, il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant qu'une étreinte paisible, blotti contre l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, j'ai triché. On devait avoir des ciseauX.


	42. Sidération

Plus tard, quand il s'en souviendrait, avec un peu d'émotion, tempes argentées, Charles n'emploierait pas de grands mots pour définir ce qu'il avait vécu et vivait encore avec Erik. Cela n'avait jamais été une sidération dans tous les sens que l'on peut donner au mot : ni une influence des astres ou quelque chose qui lui aurait coupé le souffle. 

Pour être tout à fait exact, il aurait même décrit la situation comme une sidération inversée : il avait pris une grande inspiration, un second souffle et s'était libéré de son destin : son libre-arbitre lui avait été rendu, sa volonté était faite. 


	43. Ampoule

Dans le noir. Ampoule grillée oblige. Ils font l'amour. Tâtonnements et redécouvertes. On sait comme l'autre est fait mais on aime à l'effleurer, à goûter des caresses plus profondes, plus intimes qui ne sont pas seulement là comme prologue au plaisir mais qui sont le plaisir lui-même. Non pas une course effrénée, mais plutôt une de ces jolies balades gourmandes où le chemin compte autrement plus que la destination. Tout à fait délicieux. Alors on fait étape là où l'on veut, on avance paresseusement. On se délecte. On se réjouit plus que l'on jouit. Et ce n'est pas moins bon.


	44. Domestiquer

Ils n'eurent pas eu à se domestiquer pour vivre ensemble. Des habitudes d'un, ils ne firent pas fait la norme. Mais toujours, Charles ne sera jamais bien du matin et jamais Erik ne se couchera à plus de deux heures du matin. Tous les jours, ils se brosseront les dents ensemble au-dessus du lavabo blanc de la petite salle-de-bain attenante à leur chambre, Erik dormira toujours à gauche du lit et Charles à droite. Tous les hivers, Charles continuera de dormir avec ses chaussettes. Tous les étés, quand il fera beau, ils continueront d'aller s'aimer sous le clair de lune.


	45. Charpente

Le jour filtrait à peine, au gré de quelques tuiles de verre, qui ne faisaient voir que les particules de poussière en suspend dans l'air. C'était la première fois qu'Erik revenait là, sous l'impressionnante charpente de chêne dans le grenier, depuis la mort de sa mère. Charles l'avait suivi dans le petit escalier de bois un peu branlant, toussant et éternuant, Et en dehors de quantité de poussière, ils y trouvèrent une malle ornée d'un double E, contenant une foule de carnets de maroquin tous frappés du même chiffre. Ils venaient de trouver les dernières possessions sur terre d'Erich Eisenhardt. 


	46. Forteresse

Charles avait sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un homme-forteresse. Il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi mais pourtant, il l'avait senti dans toute son être. Etait-ce dans le parfum de café chaud qui flottait dans sa cuisine ? Ou dans l'odeur de sa mousse à raser qu'il appliquait au blaireau et qui tombait dans le lavabo à coup de coupe-chou ? Dans ses attentions, petites et grandes ? Dans son franc-parler ? Dans ses tendresses et ses tourments ? Ou était-ce un tout ? Qui faisait d'Erik Lehnsherr l'homme vers qui on revient à la maison. 


	47. Agrafe

La vaste pièce aux hautes fenêtres était baignée de la lumière fléchissante de la fin d'après-midi. On avait ajouté tout récemment un second bureau que l'on avait trouvé au grenier. C'était une grosse chose un peu massive en miroir de celui d'Erik déjà présent dans la pièce claire. Charles, l'adorant, en avait fait le sien, ayant laissé pour de bon la table améliorée qu'il avait dans son appartement. Là, il put tout-à-fait s'étaler. Il prit de la place sur le bois poli comme il en prenait dans la vie d'Erik. Entre agrafes et trombones, copies et stylos, dictionnaire et grammaires, ils s'aimèrent. Toute une vie durant.


	48. Mathématiques

La nuit venait juste de tomber et Charles ouvrit le premier carnet monogrammé. Le maroquin craqua légèrement alors les gestes se firent plus lents. Il toussa.

Une mention dans le coin supérieur droit de la page, en chiffres romains informa le lecteur d'un soir qu'il s'agissait là du tome II. Tome II de quoi ? L'écriture était parfaitement lisible mais totalement indéchiffrable.

C'était un entrelacs net de lettres, de symboles mathématiques, de ce qui semblait être des petits dessins qui se répétaient à intervalles fréquents sur la page... que voulait-on si bien dissimuler pour se donner la peine de le coder ?


	49. Coudre

Dans cette affaire, tout n'était pas cousu de fil blanc, il fallut un peu de temps et de la patience, des éternuements, des recherches aux archives locales. 

Il y eut aussi des moments où Charles comme Erik s'arrachèrent passionnément les cheveux des samedis après-midis entiers pour tenter de déchiffrer le code.

Trois mois plus tard, ils eurent le fin mot de l'histoire. Eisenhardt était un des arrière-arrière-grand-oncles d'Erik, le premier propriétaire de la maison où Charles et lui habitaient à présent. 

Acte de propriété à l'appui, et des recherches supplémentaires leur firent remonter le temps et ils découvrirent un secret.


	50. Récurrence

Ce fut la récurrence de certains signes qui les mis sur la voie et de là, ils commencèrent à spéculer et trouvèrent petit à petit la clef qui leur permis de déchiffrer tout le reste. 

Chacun avec sa feuille, ils transcrirent du mieux qu'ils purent l'histoire fabuleuse qu'ils venaient de découvrir. C'était à peine croyable. Erik exultant, Charles était enchanté. 

Dans une longue lignée, il venait de se replacer. Ils faisaient partie de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas un hasard. C'était une merveilleuse, une superbe coïncidence. Par de là le temps et l'espace. 

Erik et Charles ne s'en aimèrent que davantage.


	51. Assembler

De samedis en samedis, ils finirent par assembler un véritable lexique de ce texte codé. Erik mettait au service du déchiffrage ses connaissances de la littérature et l'étymologie et Charles faisait bon usage de son esprit scientifique plus rigoureux pour mener à bien la transcription.

L'un comme l'autre, pour des raisons diverses, cela leur rappela leurs adolescences et les cours de version grecque. Pour l'un, c'était ce besoin de déchiffrer, de tout comprendre et rien ne lui résistait. Pour l'autre, c'était le récit, les rencontres où au-delà du temps, il avait trouvé ses semblables, où il s'était même trouvé lui-même.


	52. Étiquette

Il ne voulut pas mettre une étiquette moderne sur son ancêtre, cela lui semblait être présomptueux mais force était de constater qu'Erich Eisenhardt partageait ses proclivités. Ses lectures qu'il commentait abondamment dans son journal, étaient comme autant de signes pour les initiés. On y trouvait donc Walt Whitman, Magnus Hirschfeld, Edward Carpenter... et puis, il y avait tout ce que personne de sensé n'aurait pu nier, partout à chaque page, à chaque entrée, étalée à chaque entrée, sa vie. Sa vie qui était témoin de ses lectures, sa vie définie par ses lectures, ses lectures définies par ce qu'il aimait.


	53. Palme

Et il apparut que clairement qu'Eisenhardt appréciait les voyages. Ainsi, il racontait son épopée romaine et comment alors que le vingtième siècle avait deux ans et lui trente-et-un, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des antiquités étrusques de la Villa Giulia, ses passions et les élans presque mystiques qui l'avait traversé lors de sa visite en Saint-Louis-des-Français face aux Caravage, ce à quoi il avait satisfait dans des venelles obscures avec son compagnon. Mais une tendance nette se dégageait, il ne voulait pas d'une palme de martyr. Il ne se fustigeait pas pour les élans de sa chair. Il aimait.


	54. Encercler

Charles sentit les mains de son compagnon encercler sa taille, sa tête se poser sur son épaule, sa barbe grattant contre la sienne, alors qu'il était installé à son bureau pour rédiger les protocoles du TP de la semaine suivante, il rit. Il tança affectueusement Erik qui retourna à son travail au bureau en face du sien. Son regard pétillait de malice. Il était certain qu'il mijotait quelque chose et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le parfum délicieux qui remontait l'étage en provenance de la cuisine ou l'odeur riche du lilas qui venait de leur jardin confus et luxuriant.


	55. Réviser

Il avait passer la journée à réviser sa traduction. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus gratifiante de son travail mais il savait que cela était nécessaire. Lui-même avait souvent pesté quand il lisait un ouvrage que l'on avait pas su réviser correctement.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête sur le coup de dix-huit heures, Charles était là, sacoche de cuir déposée à côté du bureau, blazer sur le dossier de chaise, manches retroussées, l'observant avec un sourire affectueux. L'effet était le même qu'au premier matin et tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	56. Auréole

Ils ne cherchaient pas à acquérir l'auréole du prestige ou à se nimber d'une gloire d'emprunt. Lorsque Charles avait parlé de leurs trouvailles à sa collègue Moira McTaggart, professeure de littérature, c'était elle qui lui avait dit que les manuscrits d'Eisenhardt pouvaient intéresser des historiens. Mais ce qui avait définitivement fait pencher Charles et Erik en faveur d'une publication, c'était pouvoir rassurer les jeunes gens, leur dire qu'il y avait toujours eu, qu'il y aurait toujours des gens comme eux, des gens qui s'aiment. Et puis, la vie de l'aïeul d'Erik, dans sa délicieuse banalité, se lisait comme un roman.


	57. Enviable

Il y avait eu des matins, le premier automne, où Charles se disait que la situation d'Erik était enviable. En effet, il travaillait à demeure et n'avait pas besoin d'affronter les brouillards et les fraicheurs d'octobre comme lui le faisait en ce moment. Mais il comprit qu'Erik se fatiguait autrement. Que s'il était seul, il pouvait passer la journée et la nuit à sa table de travail, oubliant le monde et sa fureur, le laissant à la porte de son bureau et il se réfugiait dans les textes où se déchainaient d'autres tempêtes, celles-ci toutes intérieures mais pas moins dantesques.


	58. Sybillin

Erik lui avait dit de préparer sa valise pour deux semaines, des choses confortables pour un climat tempéré, c'était ses paroles exactes. Alors Charles avait laissé ses velours au placard et avait sorti des pantalons de toile. Il restait cependant fidèle à ses chemises de coton fleuries et emporta tout de même un cardigan, on ne savait jamais, le soir venu... A part ça, Erik avait été sibyllin et il refusait de répondre aux questions autrement que par un sourire qui n'était en rien indicatif de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'eut sa réponse qu'une fois arrivés à Gatwick.


	59. Chapelet

Le voyage fut bref et sans histoire. En revanche, une fois à destination, ce fut joliment intense. Ce pèlerinage un peu particulier qu'avait concocté Erik était tout à fait au goût de Charles et les souvenirs perlant dans son esprit eurent tôt fait de former un chapelet qu'il tiendrait toujours proche de son coeur les décennies qui suivirent.

Il y avait eu Saint-Louis-des-Français, la Villa Giulia, il y avait Rome, l'éternelle. Non pas éternelle grace à un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas mais éternelle grâce à un homme de chair, de sang, de mémoire, de désir et d'amour.


	60. Induire

Au commencement avait été le verbe. Le verbe pour charmer. La verve pour séduire. La prose pour induire des profits pour soi. Au millieu, l'ordinaire, son charme. Trop peu connu. Un peu méprisé. Mais pas seulement donc pour soi. Parfois des grands mots, des mots de tempête, certains que l'on regrette. De ne pas avoir dit, d'avoir trop dit. Mais d'autres auxquels on s'attache avec obstination. Parfois les plus petits, les plus discrets, les plus cachés sont ceux qui font le plus de sens. Leurs deux noms à lui et à Erik, à même hauteur sur la quatrième de couverture.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Fanfiction et le Confinement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007334) by [SandrineDufourMaster2MLE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrineDufourMaster2MLE/pseuds/SandrineDufourMaster2MLE)




End file.
